bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
XXXL Trap
XXXL Trap is the 5th upgrade of Path 3 for the Engineer Monkey. It replaces the old Bloon Trap with a much larger grey XXXL Trap that can trap many more bloons (10,000 RBE) including MOAB-class bloons (up to ZOMG and DDT, with camo detection for the latter). Additionally, XXXL Traps can be redeployed onto the map as many times as possible during the round, even while the Engineer is still on the map. There is a cooldown of ~3.0s before the next XXXL Trap can be placed on the track, even when sold and rebought. It costs $51,000 on Easy, $60,000 on Medium, $64,800 on Hard, and $72,000 on Impoppable. Strategy Summary The XXXL trap has the unique ability of absorbing large amounts of bloons, including blimps. However, it requires support, as blimps easily slip past the trap when the trap is full and has to be collected. Tips *One whole ZOMG can be trapped into the trap and immediately overflow the trap. *It is required to have support for bloons that sneak past the trap. *The trap will remain on the track if the Engineer is removed. But a new XXXL Trap Engineer cannot create a new trap unless the existing trap has been filled up and collected. *On longer maps, XXXL Trap can beat rounds 94, 96, and 98 on its own. *Similar to Pirate Lord + Rubber to Gold, it is worth pairing an XXXL Trap Engineer with Rubber to Gold set on Strong. Rubber to Gold can be used to increase the value of a MOAB-class bloon to become worth 3x income rather than just just an extra +$2 to the outer layer. When collected manually, the XXXL Trap will provide 6x income for any goldenified blimps trapped inside. Version History (BTD6) ;13.0 XXXL Trap can no longer give unexpected +$20,000 when reloading a save with a full XXXL Trap active. Gallery XXXL Trap Box.png|XXXL Trap on nearby track 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-09-22_12-56-42.png|XXXL Trap Engineer Trivia *Despite the official description claiming it can trap "even the largest of Bloons", it cannot trap BADs. **ISAB had completed up to Round 100 with One Engineer Only with 0-2-0 Village allowed, dying to the lack of BAD popping power from Sentry Paragon and the inability to trap BADs with XXXL Trap. ***As of the 3rd of October, ISAB has successfully completed Round 100 with this set up. He used a combination of Sentry Paragon to pop the BAD layer, and three deployed XXXL Traps to clean up the DDTs and ZOMGs. Deploying one camo-detecting XXXL Trap (from Radar Scanner nearby the Engineer) at the end of the track prior to Sentry Paragon attacks on the BAD was necessary for catching DDTs before the ZOMGs arrived. **The old description used to be "Huge Bloon Traps can trap even the largest of Bloons...", but had since changed to "Huge Bloon Traps can trap some of the largest Bloons in them..." as of Version 13.0 due to accuracy reasons. *This was predated from a bug that was later patched in BMC Mobile where the Bloon Trap was able to trap D.D.T.s. *The cash generated by the trap is also counted in the pop count of the Engineer. *XXXL Trap is currently the only upgrade in BTD6 and possibly the only one in the entire Bloons TD franchise that starts with the letter X. *If upgrading a Bloon Trap to an XXXL Trap, the old Bloon Trap is immediately collected at the (non-profiting) autocollection amount. *It is far more effective than Obyn's Wall of Trees. *It is very effective late game, because it gives more money than the money you gain from popping bloons manually. *There was once a glitch on Version 12.0 where XXXL Trap would give +$20,000 when reloading a save with a full XXXL Trap active. This even worked on CHIMPS Mode. As a result, players could utilize this glitch to afford expensive towers such as Flying Fortress, Ultraboost, and Super Mines in a game of CHIMPS Mode before beating Round 100. This was patched as of Version 13.0. **Interestingly, the 2TC combo 2-0-5 XXXL Trap + 0-2-5 Flying Fortress was done on Cubism literally a few minutes before Version 13.0 was released. Category:Monkey Engineer Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades Category:Road Items